With the recent prevalence of trade shows, there is a need for temporary structures to act as a back drop for display booths and seminars. Given that trade shows are quite temporary, in addition to being sturdy the structure needs to be quick and easy to assemble and disassemble, as well as portable. Past designs, however, have not achieved these goals satisfactorily.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,086 to Hanlon discloses a display structure which has the advantage of being lightweight and easy to transport, but lacks durability and sturdiness. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,999 to Downing discloses a display which also lacks a solid attachment means between panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,565 to Kuffner provides a more stable connection means between panels, however connections are both complex to manufacture and not simple to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more portable and easy-to-assemble system for providing temporary structures. It has been discovered that multi-ply corrugated cardboard panels, when treated and finished properly, are particularly well-adapted for use in temporary display structures. Furthermore, a novel integral means of attaching adjacent panels has been devised.